No volverás a estar solo, Japón
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Esto es un oneshot todo tierno que se me ocurrió, para alejarme un poco del drama que estoy acostumbrado a escribir. La pareja es una que me ha empezado a gustar hace poco. Grecia/Japón.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence, y Japón y Grecia son de Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.**

**NO VOLVERÁS A ESTAR SOLO, JAPÓN**

No habían concertado la visita, pero Kiku tenía ganas de ver a su amigo Grecia, ya que extrañaba aquella primera vez en que se vieron. El griego le había preparado un sitio donde dormir junto a él, y tras hacerlo, se había dormido. A Kiku le había parecido muy lindo durmiendo, había sonreído y le había acariciado, para luego tumbarse en su lugar. Y sentía que quería repetirlo. Lo vio a lo lejos, como siempre, excavando en las ruinas.

—¡Heracles, ya estoy aquí!

—Ah, Japón -saludó el griego, mientras esperaba a que Japón llegara junto a él—. Qué alegría que hayas venido —murmuró expresando su felicidad con palabras que, a su vez, sonaron monotonas por el tono de voz en el que solía hablar. Un gato en su espalda maulló, como si también saludara al japonés.

Kiku se sonrojó. No podía evitarlo. Siempre se ponía así cuando estaba ante cualquier país. Vio otro gato que se dirigía hacia él, y lo cogió. Le encantaban los gatos, eran preciosos. El animalito le lamió la cara, arrancándole una risita al japonés.

—Vine para...que charlemos un poco, y si quieres que durmamos otra siesta, podemos...

—Por supuesto, eso me encantaría —respondió el griego, y una pequeña mueca de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le agradaban de sobremanera las visitas de Kiku—. Justo he excavado un lugar en el que podemos sentarnos.

Se dirigió hacia unas escaleras de piedra y las bajó, seguido por el japonés. Eran los restos de algún templo antiguo. En una zona de sombra había una especie de banco de piedra donde poder sentarse. Allí tomaron asiento ambos países. Japón sudaba, ya que hacía bastante calor y el viaje había sido agotador.

—¿Tendrías un poco de agua? —le pidió a Grecia, el cual abrió su mochila y sacó una pequeña anfora llena. Al terminar de beber el japonés, el griego cogió a uno de los gatitos. Era un cachorrito recién nacido, de color negro.

—Mira, Kiku...éste nació anteayer. ¿Quieres ponerle nombre? Estuve esperándote precisamente para que lo hiciéramos juntos.

Japón se sintió honrado y se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de relaciones entre países, y siempre se cohibía. Cogió al pequeño gato entre sus brazos, le pareció el animalito más lindo del mundo. Sonrió instintivamente y acarició la cabecita del minino.

—Se llamará...Nekojin. ¿Te gusta, Grecia?

El aludido asintió y sonrió.

—No podría tener mejor nombre.

Acarició él también la cabeza del gato y miró a Kiku.

—Es precioso...y Japón, también me pareces precioso —dijo, algo ruborizado. Japón se ruborizó hasta las orejas mientras se atragantaba con el agua que le quedaba en la boca. Nadie le había dicho nunca nada así, y apartó la vista, mientras le temblaban las manos.

—¿De verdad...de verdad Grecia cree que yo soy...guapo? —musitó—. También creo que tú...lo eres.

Su sonrojo alcanzó la mayor intensidad, y al notar la mano de Grecia tomándole de la barbilla y girándole la cara, el corazón empezó a latirle furiosamente. Como si quisiera escapar de su pecho.

—Si Japón y yo pensamos que Nekojin es lindo -empezó Heracles, sonriendo—, yo pienso que Kiku es muy guapo y él piensa lo mismo de mí, entonces ambos queremos a este gatito, yo quiero a Japón, y Japón me quiere a mí, ¿verdad?

Abrazó a Kiku cariñosamente. Japón no podía hablar, pues estaba muerto de vergüenza, y apartó suavemente al griego.

—Ahora...ahora tendrás que hacerte responsable, Heracles —murmuró, todavía ruborizado. El griego le miró extrañado, sin comprender.

—¿Responsable de qué? —preguntó. Kiku tragó saliva y se preparó mentalmente para decir:

—Pues me has abrazado, así que tienes que responsabilizarte de ello casándote conmigo, si quieres mantener tu honor.

Heracles no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Ya estaba al tanto de las peculiares costumbres de Japón, y decidió seguirle el juego. No era como si le desagradara en absoluto.

—Si quieres que me case contigo... —depositó un suave beso en los labios del japonés—, lo haré, Kiku.

Japón estaba en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, e hizo lo que le pedía el cuerpo. Abrazó al griego y juntó sus labios con los de Heracles, disfrutando del contacto.

—Lo...lo siento si esto le incomodó de algún modo, Grecia-san.

—No lo ha hecho, te lo aseguro —se apresuró a decir el otro, cogiendo a Japón y tumbándole en el banco, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba la cara y el pelo—. Me ha gustado mucho.

Kiku se dejó hacer. Se sentía muy bien estar así con Heracles, sus caricias le aliviaban mucho. Pero de pronto, un recuerdo de su pasado le asaltó, y se incorporó, poniendo cara triste y llena de dolor.

—Yo...le agradezco que quiera estar conmigo, siempre he estado demasiado solo...y todo fue por mi culpa —dijo, casi a punto de llorar. Grecia le abrazó, y al sentir el contacto, las lágrimas le salieron solas y empezaron a bajarle por la cara—. Heracles...

—No digas eso —susurró el griego con tono tranquilizador, mientras se imaginaba a Japón solo y abandonado en un páramo desértico y gris—. Yo me quedaré contigo para siempre si tú quieres.

La respuesta de Japón consistió en enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de Grecia mientras sollozaba.

—Yo traicioné a mi hermano, y todo porque...porque quería ser más fuerte aunque eso significara cortar todos los lazos que tenía con las personas que quería. Fui un arrogante y ahora...es demasiado tarde para arreglar eso —gimoteó. Grecia le acarició la espalda mientras le susurraba palabras de ánimo.

—El tiempo lo arreglará todo. Deja pasar unos años más, y entonces tu hermano te perdonará. Estoy seguro.

Una punzada de amargura golpeó el corazón del griego al recordar el odio que Turquía sentía hacia él, y que no le perdonaría así que pasasen mil años más. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento.

—Yo estaré contigo para apoyarte, mi pequeño Japón. Nunca más estarás solo.

Kiku sonrió entre su llanto, aprovechando que el griego no le veía. Le correspondió al abrazo y susurró:

—Gracias, Heracles-san.


End file.
